La poutre
by pearlounette
Summary: on voit mieux la paille dans l’œil du voisin que la poutre qui est dans le sien.


**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjouuuuur, ça va bien? Juste un délire que j'ai écrit sur Ron et Hermione, en attente que je retrouve la suite sur papier de ma fic 'Hermione dans tous ses état' que je vous oblige, enfin invite à lire dans la même occasion! Bonne lecture (et année)

****

**La poutre**

Toutes les personnes ayant un minimum de culture générale (et j'espère que c'est votre cas) savent qu'Hermione Granger aime, que dis-je, adore avoir raison. Cependant, beaucoup ignorent que cette même jeune fille est capable de faire des choses qu'on ne pourrait qualifier d'honnêtes pour prouver, et bien justement, qu'elle a toujours raison.

Voici l'histoire du jour où Carapate…. Euh non, où cette charmante demoiselle a découvert que jouer avec le libre arbitre d'autrui n'était pas vraiment recommandé, surtout si l'on veut être sûr de s'en sortir sans égratignure.

Comme beaucoup d'autres choses, et elle avait raison une fois de plus, que Ronald Weasley était amoureux d'elle, et bien sûr, elle détestait que celui-ci le nie. Bien entendu, elle ne lui avait jamais dit « Ron, tu es amoureux de moi », et lui ne lui avait jamais répondu « Mais non, pas du tout ». Ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point, c'était son talent à trouver des excuses bidons du genre « tu fraternises avec l'ennemi » pour cacher à tout le monde, et à lui-même en premier, qu'il était tout simplement jaloux.

Cependant, comme dit le proverbe : on voit mieux la paille dans l'œil du voisin que la poutre qui est dans le sien. Traduction simultanée : Hermione aimait Ron également mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, trop occupée à essayer de trouver une solution pour mettre à jour les sentiments de Ron, et donc prouver qu'elle avait RAISON. (Pour ceux qui ont eu peur, ne vous inquiétez pas, Hermione n'avait pas de poutre dans l'œil, c'était une métaphore…)

Hermione avait donc un plan pour faire avouer à Ron son amour pour elle. Elle avait choisit le jour de la première sortie à Prés-au-Lard de l'année pour le mettre à exécution. Elle s'était arrangée pour qu'Harry soit collé ce jour là dans le but d'avoir Ron rien qu'à elle. Bien sûr, ni notre pauvre survivant, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs, ne savait qu'elle était responsable de sa retenue.

Maintenant, chers lecteurs, vous devez vous demandez quel pouvait bien être ce plan. Et bien, il tenait en un mot : Veritaserum.  
Hermione avait été en voler dans le bureau du maître des potions, et c'était d'ailleurs Harry qui avait été accusé, d'où la retenue : « Potter, je sais que avez dérobé plusieurs flacons de veritaserum dans ma réserve, et blablabla… »

Enfin bref, notre Gryffondor préféré (Hermione, pas Ginny… !), se trouvait maintenant aux Trois Balais avec son ami Ron devant deux bouteilles de Bierraubeurre. Elle profita que ce dernier reluque Mme Rosmerta pour verser dans sa boisson un flacon de sérum de vérité.

Tout de même gênée par son geste, Hermione fixa le plus souvent possible ses chaussures pendant que Ron buvait sa boisson. Ne touchant pas à la sienne.

Quand il eu fini son verre, Ron s'exclama :

« Bon sang, Hermione, tu ne dis plus rien depuis un quart d'heure, et en plus, t'as pas touché une seule fois à ton verre ! »

« Désolé, » dit-elle en buvant cul sec toute sa Bierraubeurre.

« Bon allez, vient, on va marcher un peu, t'as pas vraiment l'air de t'éclater ici ! »

C'est ainsi qu'ils sortirent et marchèrent jusqu'à la cabane hurlante.

« Pauvre Harry qui est en colle, » dit Ron « en plus, c'est même pas lui qui a volé dans la réserve de Rogue. »

« Non, bien sûr que ce n'est pas lui, puisque c'est moi, » dit Hermione, dont les mots avaient dépassés sa pensée.

« Mais, Mione ! Ca ne peut pas être toi ! »

« Ron… »

« Non, Mione, c'est moi qui ait voler le Veritaserum. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi, c'est pas drôle Ron. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je blague Hermione, je te dis que c'est moi, d'ailleurs, j'en ai versé dans ton verre. »

« Quoi ? Comment…pourquoi tu as fais ça ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois capable d'une chose pareille… »

« Hermione. Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de moi ? » demanda Ron.

« Oui, mais là n'est pas la question, Ronald ! D'ailleurs, c'est moi qui pose les questions ici. Est-ce que tu m'aimes Ron ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dis ça. Comment ça se fait ? »

« C'est parce que je t'ai aussi versé du Veritaserum dans ton verre. »

« Donc, on a eut tous les deux la même idée, c'est marrant ça ! »

« Tu es vraiment stupide Ron, tu n'es qu'un crétin ! Depuis quand est-ce qu'on verse des potions dans le verre des gens pour leur faire avouer des choses ? »

« Depuis que tu me fais des crises de jalousies dès que je m'approche d'une fille qui n'est ni toi, ni Ginny ! Tiens d'ailleurs pourquoi ça ne te fais rien quand je parle avec elle ? »

« Mais parce que c'est ta sœur ! Je ne vais pas considérer ta sœur comme une rivale, tu es sacrément tordu ! »

« Haha ! Donc tu es jalouse ! Tu m'aimeuh ! »

« Ron, est-ce que c'est vrai que tu as un caleçon avec des petits canards dessus ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! Mon Dieu…c'est moi qui vient de parler…Mais j'y pense, toi aussi tu as versé de ce machin dans ma Bierraubeurre, alors t'as rien à dire ! »

« Mais ça n'a rien à voir Ron ! Moi je voulais seulement prouver que j'avais raison. D'ailleurs, j'avais raison de croire que j'avais raison ! La preuve, tu es bien amoureux de moi…Par contre, le fait que tu l'ais fait aussi, c'est impardonnable ! »

« Ce n'est pas plus pardonnable que toi, Hermione ! ce que tu peux être énervante ! »

Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder silencieusement. Tout deux étaient bien sûr très énervés par le comportement de l'autre. Puis Ron lâcha :

« Est-ce que tu as déjà triché ? »

« Oui, une fois en astrologie…Oh mon Dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ai osé poser cette question ! »

S'en suivit alors un duel verbal où chacun posait des questions très indiscrètes. Vous apprendrez d'ailleurs que Ron suçait encore parfois son pouce et que quand il était petit, il aimait bien manger ses crottes de nez…Quand à Hermione, elle mit une gifle à Ron après avoir avoué qu'elle avait une fois fait un rêve où elle embrassait le professeur Rogue. Elle décida de partir quand elle eut répondu positivement à une question qui concernait de l'urine dans une combinaison de ski. C'est en pleurant qu'elle s'effondra sur son lit. Cet abruti lui avait fait dire qu'elle l'aimait, et pire encore, qu'elle avait uriné dans sa combinaison de ski une fois où elle n'avait pas pu se retenir.

Elle fut interrompue dans sa lamentation par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. Quand elle ouvrit, Ginny lui apprit que Ron voulait lui parler.

« Ca a vraiment l'air urgent…Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, tu as pleuré ? T'as des tomates à la place des yeux ! »

« C'est parce que j'ai dit à ton frère que je l'aimais ! » répondit Hermione, encore sous l'emprise de cette satanée potion.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! Et lui il a dit quoi ?

« Il s'est moqué de moi parce que je m'étais pissé dessus !...J'en ai marre je vais me barricader jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne fasse plus d'effet ! Je vais me faire ermite ! »

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? Ecoute moi, je pense que la meilleure chose à faire c'est que tu ailles lui parler tout de suite, en tout cas lui voulait vraiment te parler ! »

« Tu es folle, je peux pas aller le voir maintenant, pas dans cet état, je risque encore de dire n'importe quoi ! Et puis de toute façon, je dois aller…poster cette lettre…très très urgente. »

La lettre en question traînait sur son bureau depuis deux semaines, cependant, elle s'en empara, traversa la salle commune sans se faire voir de Ron qui parlait avec Dean et se rendit directement dans la volière, où elle pu se lamenter en toute tranquillité.

Elle fut de nouveau interrompu (décidemment on peut pas déprimer tranquille à Poudlard) par Ron qui lui dit :

« Tu envoies une lettre d'amour à Rogue ? »

« Ca suffit maintenant, je ne veux plus jamais te parler ! Tu… »

« Arrête, Hermione, je plaisantais, je ne le répèterais à personne ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là déjà ! »

« Ginny m'a dit que tu avais une lettre urgente à poster, alors me voilà ! »

« La traîtresse…Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle. Après tout, il n'y a pas à avoir honte… »

« C'est toi qui le dit, après tout sucer son pouce, c'est moins grave que… »

« Je parlais pas de ça, Mione… »

« Bah de quoi alors ?...Ah oui d'accord. »

« Oui, tu as bien dis que tu m'aimais et… »

« Mais toi aussi tu l'as dit, d'abord ! » se défendit Hermione.

« Et moi aussi je l'ai dit, » continua Ron. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il faut faire ? »

« Euh je euh et bien euh c'est que… »

Hermione ne pu finir sa magnifique phrase car une belle fiente de hibou lui tomba sur la joue.

« Mais c'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu ? » s'exclama t-elle en recommençant à pleurer.

Ron avait déjà sorti son mouchoir, s'était avancé et essuyait la crotte.

« C'est pas grave, Hermione, t'as même de la chance ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Ron ? »

« Bah oui, c'est sur la joue gauche. »

Ce qui fit sourire Hermione. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Ron qui était sur sa joue maintenant légèrement rose.

« Tu sais Ron, ça aurait pu partir d'un coup de baguette… »

Il avait lâché le mouchoir et caressait la joue encore un peu plus rose d'Hermione

« Oui je sais, mais j'adore étaler de la crotte de hibou sur ta jolie petite tête. »

Et avant qu'Hermione n'ait eut le temps de lui répliquer quoi que ce soit, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue droite.

« Tu sais, Ron, tu peux m'embrasser ailleurs, si tu veux... »

« Ne te vexe pas, mais ça ne me dit vraiment rien de t'embrasser sur l'autre joue… »

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! » dit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Après un long baisé, Hermione dit :

« C'est vrai que ça porte bonheur la crotte de hibou. »

C'est ainsi que ce termine cette histoire. Depuis ce jour, Ron et Hermione ne se dispute presque plus, et s'il arrive que l'un d'eux fasse quelque chose qui ne plaise pas à l'autre, on peut reconnaître dans le toussotement de Ron quelque chose qui ressemble à «combinaison ». Dans le cas contraire, ça ressemble plus à « crotte de nez. »

FIN !

N/A : Reviews ?


End file.
